Dragoon EyeZ: The Sacrifice of Light and the Birth
by Albel-sama
Summary: The first of six books in the series. This book is misleading, due to the fact that: the cast and setting is different from the majority of the series, but this book leads up to the rest of the series. Originally it was meant to be a prequel to the series
1. Intro:

**Dragoon EyeZ**

**The Sacrifice of Light and the Birth of Darkness**

**Intro:**

"Must… try… harder… Must try harder" Gale constantly repeated to himself as he tried to control his Aura. Aura is a type of life force that Angels and other creatures emit. This force is a kind of energy that allows Angels to use special abilities, such as their Angelic Powers.

"You are doing better since you been here." Captain Nabashi told Gale as Gale stumbled to regain poise after releasing his Angelic Powers. Trying to control such a power is hard, especially while trying to learn and master. There are only a handful of Angels that actually posses the ability to learn these Angelic Powers. Angels trying to learn this power are taken under an apprenticeship with one of the Devine Order's thirteen Captains. The Devine Order is an elite society in Heaven, which no one besides the thirteen captains seem to know why they exist except, for the theory that God put the Order in place to protect heaven, along with this theory is the reason why some Angels have the ability to use Angelic powers. Even of some Angels have the potential needed to start training to learn such a power, over 95% of them fail and cease to exist. The Devine Order makes sure all of its captains and their successors master the ability to control these powers before becoming a member of the Devine Order. The Devine Order is only allowed to have thirteen captains, no more, no less. If an apprentice learns and masters his or her Angelic Powers and there are still thirteen captains, then the apprentice stays an apprentice until one fades away and becomes one with Heaven. At first, all captains can have an apprentice, but if one learns and masters their Angelic powers before the rest of the apprentices, then the rest of the apprentices are not permitted to train under their captains, and they become regular Angels once more. Captain Nabashi , is one of the head three Captains of the Devine Order. Captain Gilgamesh and Captain Zoah are the other two. The Devine Order consists of thirteen captains, no more no less and the occasional apprentice. "Gale, you are dismissed for today" Nabashi said as he walked out of the training field. "Go home and get some rest, I would like for you to meet someone."

"Yes sir, Captain Nabashi" Gale bowed and headed home.

"He is very close to achieving his Angelic Powers, but it seems that he is missing something" Captain Nabashi thought to himself as he walked though the stone passage way of the training field to meet up with Captain Gilgamesh. Gilgamesh was leaning up against the wall, his arms folded and his head down. "Hey, sorry Gilgamesh for being late, I had to send my apprentice home."

"It's alright Nabashi next time, give me some warning that you are going to be an hour late" Gilgamesh gave a slight smile and stood up.

"Again, many apologizes" Nabashi said a bit franticly, putting his one hand behind his head. "Gale is making great progress" Nabashi said with a serious tone, "but he is missing something…"

"Don't waste your time with it then…"

"Gilgamesh!"

"If you train a failure, then you will end up disappointed…"

"That's not it, I sense a lot of good from Gale, and I think he will become a great captain one day!"

"I see, if you're that insistent, then I guess, I might be able to help you."

"The Sword of Angels?" Nabashi asked in awe.

"That is correct; I will lend it to him, once I meet him in person."

"The sword that can induce Angelic Power into a being for a short amount of time, but within this time Gale can copy the feel for Angelic power and hopefully copy it." Nabashi thought to himself. "Hey Gilgamesh, I have to ask you a favor…"


	2. Chapter I

**Chapter I**

"Sir." Gale said as he stood at attention.

"Gale, did you sleep well?" Nabashi asked.

"Yes sir"

"Good, follow me" Nabashi said as he walked off

"Sir, where are we going?" asked Gale.

"You are going to meet a close friend of mine, who is going to help you obtain your Angelic Powers." Nabashi said as he walked towards the Gilgamesh estate. Within the estate there is a mansion, a court yard and a weapons house.

"Sir, this is Captain Gilgamesh's place!" Gale exclaimed.

"Precisely Gale, I want you to meet Gilgamesh."

"What!!!" Gale was in shock to actually piece words together. "You mean 'the' Gilgamesh?" Gale asked doubtfully.

"Yes 'the' Gilgamesh." Nabashi nodded as he slightly mocked him for his excitement. He opened the gates and turned his head to look at Gale "shall we?" Gale nodded and walked through the gates fast as in fear of being locked out and missing the chance to meet the legendary Gilgamesh. Nabashi opened the door to Gilgamesh's house "come in, have a seat, I'll go get him" he said as he walked up the stairs. After a few moments Nabashi and Gilgamesh came down the stairs.

"So, this is Gale" Gilgamesh said as he walked over.

Gale stood up and bowed "it is a pleasure meeting you Captain Gilgamesh."

"Gale, take a seat" Gilgamesh said with a slight annoyed voice. "We are here today to help you control your Angelic Powers." Nabashi nodded in agreement. "From what I heard, Nabashi has a lot of faith in your abilities, and he sees the _Light_ within you" Gilgamesh walked towards a side door leading to his weapons house. "I trust his judgment, and therefore; I will be loaning out to you the Sword of Angels. With this Sword, you will be able to taste the powers of your Aura and get a feel for the Angelic Powers that you have, and hopefully be able to recreate those feelings without the sword after some training." Gilgamesh stood up "If everything is settled Nabashi, take Gale and have him train until he reaches said powers."

"Yes Gilgamesh, Thank you very much" Nabashi bowed his head "we will be off now, come along Gale, let's not overstay our welcome."

Gale, staring at the ordinary katana in its ordinary case, walked out of Gilgamesh's estate. "Hey, Nabashi, I mean no disrespect, but is this white katana really going to help me learn to use my powers?" he asked in wonder.

Nabashi laughed "Trust me it will help, if there is one thing Gilgamesh knows; it is Swords, and any other sharp things of that nature." He patted Gale on the back "let's get going to the fields to test it out." Within a couple of minutes, Nabashi and Gale found a place that they could start training. Gale looked at the katana and then back at Nabashi.

"Shall I start us off for today Nabashi?"

"Go for it" Nabashi stood there, unsheathing his pure red katana with a red wing like hilt and a blue sapphire on the butt end of the grip. Gale placed his hand on the grip of the Sword of Angels, his heart pulsated and his body began to tremble.

"What's going on? Why am I shaking?" he shouted into his mind. "The… Sword of Angels is reacting to my touch!" Gale slowly unsheathed this mythical blade. As the blade was reviled, it shined a pure white essence; the hilt of the blade took form of a single white wing with gold trimming.

"So, that is what the Sword of Angels looks like in its true form" Nabashi said as he waited for Gale. For a while, Gale stood there in internal awe, not noticing that his Aura instantly increased to high levels of energy. "Gale, focus" Nabashi shouted at his pupil, trying to get his attention.

"Huh?…" Gale looked at Nabashi, bewildered and lost in thought, until he noticed his Aura. Gale smirked "Let's see if all my training actually pays off." The winds picked up and swirled around Gale, barely visible entities began to float within Gale's Aura. Within seconds the Aura thinned out, to impossible levels of diction.

"What? if it were not for the fact that I am looking at him with my eyes, I cannot trace his movements with any other sense!" Nabashi shocked, to even think that a skill like this was even possible. Gale smirked, and without moving, Nabashi had a small gash in his arm. "Those entities are small blades!" he began to block some of them. "I guess it is my turn." Nabashi's Aura erupted through the battle field, propelling all the untraceable blades away from him. Nabashi looked directly into Gale's eyes, Gale was staring down Nabashi for all of two seconds, and Nabashi vanished.

"Wha? Where did you..g-ah!" Gale shouted in pain as he looked around to try and find him. Gale felt a sharp pain in his side, and then noticed a transparent version of Nabashi standing there with his sword stabbed right through his side. Within an instant, Gale felt another sword stabbed right through his other side; and again with a transparent image of Nabashi standing there, behind him. "Whats going on?" Gale said as he began to look around trying to find Nabashi. "I am literally pinned down" Gale said to himself.

"Gale… use your Angelic powers…" Gale heard Nabashi's voice in his head.

"…that's right! The Aura of Angelic power can be used as a barrier to weaker attacks…" Gale closed his eyes and began to focus his Aura into a barrier. The wind began to pick up once more… and within his Aura, the transparent images of Nabashi vanished.

Meanwhile**, **Gilgamesh was walking in the streets of Heaven during his night watch, when he was approached by what seemed to be another captain. "Rage, what are you doing here?" Gilgamesh asked, quite annoyed that he would disrupt him on his watch.

"I am looking for a fight, but everyone is too busy" Rage complained. "I have been scar-less for too long" he continued to mumble. "I challenge you, High Captain Gilgamesh, the Hero of the Great War on your title!" Rage smiled.

"I respectfully decline your challenge Rage, as it would be meaningless for me to prove my merits to you" Gilgamesh said distastefully at Rage.

"What? Our fearless _Hero_ is afraid of fighting me?" mocked Rage while waving his sword. "Fine then, if you don't _want _to fight me, then I will make you _need_ to fight me!" he shouted as he pointed his sword at Gilgamesh.

"Fighting a superior officer without permission is insubordination Rage" he said calmly as Rage's blade was right next to his face. Rage smiled, and his blade came closer to Gilgamesh's face. Gilgamesh jumped and landed about twenty feet backwards. Kneeling on the ground, he held out his arm to the side and opened up his hand. A seven foot beam of light formed in it; when the beam faded, a seemingly

black metal katana was in his left hand. "It would seem that I need to show you your place Rage." He said as he stood up slowly.

"Just what I have been waiting for!!!" Rage smiled and reached behind his back as he grabbed a pole with a scythe on both ends of it. Rage's aura increased to very high, unstable levels. Dark blue wings protruded out of his back and right arm. "I hope you're ready!!!"


	3. Chapter II

**Chapter II**

A couple days later, Gale woke up for the first time since he learned how to use his Angelic Powers. "What happened?" he sat up slowly placing one hand on the bed to hold his body up for support and the other on his head, covering half his face and forehead.

"You will be alright" a soft female voice filled the room, but when Gale looked around he saw a lady sitting next to him, but her lips seemed to have not move at the time of the sound. "It's alright, I am talking… well actually my Aura is" the lady continued to speak. "You see, I am mute but I learned how to use my Aura to talk." At this point Gale was staring at the fair skinned lady.

"May I ask your name ma'am?" Gale asked, trying to not blush.

"Oh, that is right, I am sorry for being so un-formal. I am Captain Fay, of the Devine Order."

"It is so nice to meet you Captain Fay" he smiled "am I free to leave now?" he asked politely.

"Unfortunately you can only leave, once your master signs you out" Fay said as she stood up and slowly walked out of the room "try to get some rest" she said closing the door. Gale, now looking at his hands

"Did I really use my Angelic Powers?" he then thought back to the training session with Captain Nabashi. "I can't believe it…"

"I can't believe it…" Gilgamesh said sighing a bit sarcastically "what do you see in this kid Nabashi?" Gilgamesh said as he received his sword back from Nabashi.

"Gale is pure Gilgamesh, it is something that only I can sense apparently, as soon as he is feeling better I am going to do another test with him then instruct him to take the test to become a Captain-In-Waiting" Nabashi said. Sitting down at the table with Gilgamesh, putting his hand on own chin, "Say Gilgamesh, your power was felt two nights ago" he continued to think, "It is rumored amongst the captains that you fought Rage, is that true?" Gilgamesh nodded, proving the rumors to be true. "Well what happened?" Nabashi demanded to know the outcome.

"I am still standing… am I not?" Gilgamesh said, before he started to drink from his cup of hot tea. Nabishi laughed.

"Yah I guess that is true, so how badly did you damage Rage?"

"You will know once you see him at tonight's meeting. That is assuming, however that he is not still in a coma." He got up from the table "I will see you at the meeting; I have to take care of a few things." Gilgamesh walked off to his estate. Nabashi waved.

"See you then" he then placed his right hand on his head "Rage, how stupid is he?" he laughed again then he looked at the time "Shit! I was supposed to pick up Gale a long time ago!" He ran out of the pub and ran to the nurse's office "Sorry I am late captain Fay!" he said as he opened the door.

"No worries, Gale is doing well, and you can check him out now" she smiled and handed him a chart for him to sign.

"No way! Did I really break three of his ribs?" Nabashi said a bit shocked.

"Yah, but it seems that he healed pretty quickly" she grabbed the chart "sloppy handwriting as usual" she sighed and walked Nabashi to Gale's room. "Take care now" Captain Fay walked away "see you at the meeting Captain Nabashi."

Nabashi rubbed the back of his neck… "Seriously… what meeting?" he thought to himself "Gilgamesh and now Captain Fay are talking about a meeting?" he laughed "and here I thought Gilgamesh was crazy…oh well, I will miss it I guess, I need to train Gale tonight" he opened the door "Gale, doing better I see" he walked in to the room. "Tonight we are going to train again, and if everything goes well… I will have you take the test to become a Captain-in-waiting."

As soon as Gale heard the news, he was shocked "Really?! You mean it?" Gale was excited.

"Yah, as soon as you can show me you're Angelic Powers one more time, without the help of Gilgamesh's swords that is"

"It's a deal!" Gale got out of bed and changed into his usual cloths. "Let's go!" he said and walked outside. Nabashi followed

"Slow down champ, we have all night"


	4. Chapter III

**Chapter III**

"He seriously did not show up?" Gilgamesh sighed.

"Did he really not know that there was a meeting today?" Zoah said, adding to the conversation before a small meeting with the Head Captains.

"I reminded him to come to the meeting, but I guess it is too late now" Gilgamesh said as he was about ready to open the door to the Consul Room "oh, I almost forgot to mention this, but Nabashi's apprentice is able to perform his Angelic Powers"

"Interesting, maybe that is why he took off. So he can continue the training process" Zoah motioning for the door "it seems that I will have to tell the other Captains that they have to let their apprentices go for now." Both Gilgamesh and Zoah went through the doors, into the Consul Chambers where the other Captains were sitting. It was a white room with white tables and chairs

"One, two… there is no three? Where is Nabashi?" Rage asked.

"Anyone with an apprentice must let them go. Nabashi has diligently worked to get his pupil to be able to use his Angelic Powers." Zoah announced to the twelve Captains that were at the meeting. There were some sounds of grumbling coming from some of the Captains. "Quiet, let us get this meeting underway. It won't take long at all"

Captain Epic, originally leaning back in his chair leaned forward and rested his chin on the back of his hands which were supported by the table, "what is this meeting about?"

"We are going to take a vote on who will go down to Hell on a mission."

"I vote Nabishi" said one of the Captains then almost simultaneously, a majority of the Captains agreed.

"Very well, meeting is adjourned. Gilgamesh, would you tell Nabashi that he has been instructed to go to Hell on an assignment?"

Gilgamesh sighed "very well, seeing that an overwhelming majority voted for him, I have no reason to trump this vote."

"Worried about Nabashi? Zoah asked. "He will be fine Gilgamesh; after all, he is the same rank as you and I." Gilgamesh did not say anything; he just left to go find Nabashi.

"Good Gale, keep it up!" Nabashi continued to block Gale's wind like blades. Out of nowhere, Gilgamesh showed up in front of one of Gale's wind blades and caught it with one hand, seemingly not even putting in an ounce of energy. He then clenched his fist which held the wind blade and it shattered. Gale was taken by surprise that Gilgamesh appeared.

"Sorry to end your training session so short" he said to Gale, without looking at him. "Nabashi, we need to talk."

"uh? Sure thing buddy." Nabashi said, a bit confused about why he was here. Both Gilgamesh and Nabashi walked off, "Gale, you have the rest of the night off" he shouted to Gale, just holding his katana in the air as of waving it around before sheathing it. He then turned to Gilgamesh "so, I hope you don't mind me asking, but why are you here?"

"Why were you not at the meeting?" Gilgamesh asked.

"There was a meeting?" Nabashi responded in a confused manner.

"I reminded you earlier today."

"Oh, must have forgot"

"…" Gilgamesh did not know how to respond to that…

"Well, now it is my turn; why are you here? Not that I don' mind seeing my best friend or anything, but I was in the middle of training Gale."

"I told Zoah that your apprentice is able to use his Angelic Powers, and then he told the rest of the Captains this."

"Ok… and that was important because? Well I mean, thank you. Now no other Captain can have their apprentice until my apprentice becomes Captain."

"The Captains that had apprentices were very angry that their apprentice was behind yours."

"So they should be" Nabashi laughed.

"The Captains have voted you to undertake an assignment in Hell." Gilgamesh stated.

"What? really?" Nabashi was shocked. "I just got Gale to use his Angelic Powers and now they are going to send me away for a while?"

"Unfortunately, they are. Here, I am to give you this; it is a message on what you are supposed to do while in Hell, apparently it is top secret, not even Zoah knows the details." Gilgamesh handed Nabashi the letter.

"Thanks man" Nabashi took the letter from Gilgamesh.

"Nabashi… be careful…" Gilgamesh said softly.

"Gilgamesh, are you worried about me?" Nabashi asked.

"Something does not feel right about this mission…" Gilgamesh said.

"Hey, don't worry man, I will be fine" Nabashi laughed as he pounded his chest with his right hand as in a show of strength. "Gilgamesh, can I ask you a favor though?"

"What is it?"

"Could you please take care of Gale for me? Please train him while in my absence."

Gilgamesh sighed "I guess I can do that for you."

"Oh, one more thing… say, if something does happen to me, please make sure Gale becomes Captain." Nabashi said a bit nervously. "But nothing to worry about because I will be fine!" he laughed again.

Gilgamesh smirked "right, I will see you at your departure." Nabashi waved

"Alright Gilgamesh, I have to prepare for my departure tomorrow."

"Right, see you in the morning" Gilgamesh walked back to his estate.

"Alright, it is time for round two!" Rage shouted to Gilgamesh as he charged in with is double sided scythe. Gilgamesh dodged the attack.

"I am not even going to question how you recovered so fast, but what I will ask is why are you continuously coming after a Captain that has proven his power to you?"

"Because you are the strongest Captain and I want to beat you!" Rage's aura began to pick up again and then three wings emerged from his body: two on his back and one on his right arm. "I won't lose this time!" he was practically drooling at the thought of cutting the flesh of his opponent.

"…" Gilgamesh walked closer towards Rage without materializing a weapon.

"You left yourself open!" Rage shouted as he swung his giant double sided scythe. As Rage's weapon neared Gilgamesh, Gilgamesh vanished. "What?" then, Gilgamesh re-appeared behind Rage.

"I opted not to attack this time, but if you are going to continue these assaults, I will have no choice but to end your life." Rage turned around and placed his weapon on his right shoulder, while still holding on to the staff of the weapon.

"Well that's no fun" Rage said. "Are you really going to kill a fellow Captain?"

"It matters not who or what you are, if you continue to assault Captains, one of these days you will end up being killed." Gilgamesh then turned around and continued to walk to his estate.

When Gilgamesh was nearing his estate, be past a dark street corner where Zoah emerged from. "I was half expecting a blood bath" Zoah smirked.

"So you were watching…" Gilgamesh said not surprised.

"I guess you can call it that." Zoah walked alongside Gilgamesh. "So you told Nabashi about his mission?"

"The deed is done, now if you excuse me, I need to get going."

"Right, I will see you at Nabashi's departure. Zoah and Gilgamesh parted ways.

It was early in the morning when Nabashi was finishing his preparations for his mission. Gilgamesh was waiting for him at the departure site. "He's late."

"He will be here in a bit Gilgamesh, don't worry." Zoah said with his hands behind his back. "I am not worried about it and you should not be worried either." Within moments, Nabashi was in sight

"Sorry I'm late; I had to take care of a few things." He finally made it to where Gilgamesh and Zoah were.

"It's about time" Gilgamesh said to Nabashi as reached his hand out to him. "Let's get you on your way, the sooner you leave, the sooner you come back." Zoah nodded in agreement. Zoah used his aura to create a portal leading to Hell.

"Come back in one piece" Zoah grinned.

"Is that an order Captain?" Nabashi laughed, not expecting an answer.

"We will see." Zoah said.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Nabashi stopped laughing.

"Nothing, go through the portal, I trust you read your mission."

"Yes sir" Nabashi walked through the portal "don't have too much fun without me."


End file.
